


don’t be a dummy, cum on her (pregnant) tummy

by prankingteapot



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: AU of an AU, Dirty Talk, Multi, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: "Why don’t you finish on her tummy instead if you don’t want to finish inside her?" Lissa piped up, the suggestion randomly coming to her.(a sequel of another side project au of the series)





	don’t be a dummy, cum on her (pregnant) tummy

* * *

**Notes** : I tried a few different things with this one, including more sex scene and less baby scene. And the obvious elephant in the room, of course. Again, it’s not in  _direct_  relations with the series, but an au of an au where this happens because I wanted to test the waters. A real case of curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back.

Another big shoutout to my beta reader and [collaborator] for putting up with me and my ideas. And to whoever decided to click on this to read it, thank you and I’m sorry (again).

* * *

"I’m so glad Lon’qu got you pregnant so you can experience this, too," Lissa whispered against Maribelle’s slightly bobbing breast, before gently taking the nipple into her mouth, causing Maribelle to let out a little moan. "Because you look amazing. Doesn’t she look amazing from what you did to her, Lon’qu?"

Standing from his position at the very edge of the bed, Lon’qu gave a small nod of his head, not pausing in the movements of his gentle thrusts at all. He was slightly bent over his student, each of his hands holding one of Maribelle’s spread legs behind her knees, holding them up and back as he gently fucked her. It was taking a lot for him to not go at her as he had when he had been in this position with Lissa to try to kickstart her labor, but Maribelle had wanted it a bit easier despite all of her offhand comments about it leading up to this. He had discovered a slow, gentle speed at which she responded positively to, and each little thrust earned him a soft moan of his name (that was, when she wasn’t already occupied with switching to Lissa’s name as well).

"Especially these," Lissa continued. She kissed Maribelle’s breast, gently flicking her already erect nipple with her tongue. "They were great before you were pregnant, but now that you are and they’re even bigger and  _more_  sensitive..."

Maribelle moaned, putting a hand at the back of Lissa’s head to press her onto her breast more, and Lissa continued, gently nipping at the pink bud. She broke away with a quick kiss after making out with Maribelle’s nipple a little more. The sight of this made Lon’qu start to go at Maribelle a bit faster, grasping her legs a little tighter. Maribelle immediately took notice to this, and looked up to Lon’qu with a smirk.

"That’s right, a little faster, I can take it," she said, before throwing her head back again as he increased his speed even more. He looked down between her legs and nearly lost it right there at the sight of his cock pumping into her. He lifted his head back up, closing his eyes and taking in the sounds and feelings, trying not to lose it and wanting to try to push her over first.

Lissa picked up on this and decided to try to help Maribelle along. She leaned in and placed another kiss on Maribelle’s breast.

"I can’t wait until they’re swollen, full, and just bursting with milk for the baby," Lissa purred, giving her breast another kiss. "And I don’t know how easily I’m going to be able to share."

She gently bit down on Maribelle’s nipple and gently started suckling on it, mimicking how the baby would one day hopefully. Maribelle didn’t even notice Lissa’s other hand slipping across her stomach and down between her legs. Lon’qu opened his eyes and looked down at Maribelle’s sudden loud moan, before seeing the cause of it being Lissa’s fingers rubbing at her clit.

"A-ah, you’re both so good, I’m a-about to..."

With a loud cry, Maribelle threw her head back onto the pile of pillows and moaned, finally being pushed over. Lon’qu groaned at the feeling of her tight, wet walls squeezing around his dick, but was surprised a moment later when a spurt of clear liquid dribbled over his cock, and he gasped. A small puddle formed on the sheets under Maribelle as she continued riding the waves of pleasure.

Finally with a few harsh pants, Maribelle relaxed, sighing as she closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing. Lissa looked up to the still confused looking Lon’qu, now still, as he looked down at Maribelle.

"Looks like you made her squirt, Lon’qu," Lissa said with a giggle. "Nice."

Lon’qu looked up to her and nodded slowly, still looking concerned. "Are...are you sure I didn’t just kickstart her labor like I did with you?"

"You didn’t, I’m sure of it. Lissa said I would know. This was due to pure bliss...even though it seems to have made the little one a bit restless," Maribelle replied.

Lon’qu’s face fell a bit at the mention of the baby, and with this he grudgingly pulled himself out of Maribelle, who looked opened her eyes and looked up at him, confused.

"That doesn’t mean we have to stop," Maribelle said. "Remember our mission here?"

"I do, but I don’t want it to make the baby restless," he replied.

"In all honesty, the baby was restless before we started anyway, and I don’t want you to be left pent up," Maribelle said, spreading her legs invitingly once more to try to convince him. Looking down at her made him very tempted, especially with just how flushed and wet she was, but he shook his head. Maribelle made a face.

"Why don’t you finish on her tummy instead if you don’t want to finish inside her?" Lissa piped up, the suggestion randomly coming to her.

"Lissa, that’s...well, I  _guess_  not too bad of an idea, actually," Lon’qu said. "If it’s alright with Maribelle, that is."

She nodded, lifting her legs and spreading them again. "Since you don’t want to finish inside of me, you might as well do the next best thing. It might not kick start my labor, but it will be interesting, anyway."

Lon’qu grasped his shaft, the head still a flushed pink and dribbling a bit of precum, and began pumping. It was still slick from Maribelle’s juices, and made his motions smooth. He groaned as the feeling quickly came back to him again from being so close before, and he looked down to the girls. Lissa had leaned in and taken to sucking on Maribelle’s nipple once again, and her other hand came back up to play with Maribelle’s other swollen and tender breast, while Maribelle’s hand rested on the back of Lissa’s head, and the sight drove Lon’qu even closer.

It was hard for him to break his eyes away from his students, but he was now nearly on the edge, and wanted to make sure he had his target acquired. Maribelle’s pregnant tummy, the current home to his child. Though he still felt a bit weird, he made sure to point his cockhead to its destination, and it only took a few more quick strokes before he was cumming, grunting as his climax overtook him. Most of the streaks of his cum landed on the intended spot, and Maribelle let out little soft moans as each made contact on her skin.

Lon’qu stroked himself throughout as he came, finally able to blow his load. Once he was almost done, a last push sent a final weak streak onto her stomach before he was finished, and with a sigh looked to his work. Maribelle’s stomach was covered in streaks of his pearlescent cum, some of the streaks on the side starting to roll down her belly. The ones directly on top were in a sort of puddle. Lon’qu watched, mouth slightly agape and hand still on his cock, as Lissa leaned over and caught one of the streaks rolling down the side of Maribelle’s belly, quickly bringing the finger to her mouth and licking it clean.

"That was awesome, Lon’qu," Lissa said, looking up to him. She then turned to Maribelle. "Wasn’t that awesome?"

Maribelle nodded, bringing her hands up to her messy stomach. "It was something."

Lissa and Lon’qu both watched as she gently started rubbing her hands over the really messy parts, rubbing Lon’qu’s essence into her skin. She smirked, seeing Lon’qu stare.

"Well, I didn’t want it to go to waste," she said innocently, as she continued rubbing.

"That’s a really good way to make it so it doesn’t get wasted," Lissa agreed, before turning to Lon’qu and grinning. "You really like the sight, huh?"

Lon’qu nodded. It had stirred feelings in his cock again, despite having just come. "Maybe we could try again?"

Maribelle nodded. "Please. Let’s try to get my little one out. But this time, I want to try a different position. Close your eyes."

Lon’qu nodded and obeyed. He heard Maribelle whisper something to Lissa, but couldn’t fully make it out. He waited in surprised silence for a few moments, as he felt the bed shift from their movements.

"Alright, Lon’qu," Maribelle said in a sing song voice, and he slowly opened his eyes. Once she had, the sight of her on all fours in front of him with her belly pressed into the plush pillows and her hips raised was enough to bring him back to full mast.

He immediately planted his hands on her hips. "This day is just full of surprises."

The girls giggled, and he proceeded. Pushing forward slightly, he slowly began entering her again, the feeling of her tight walls starting to stretch slowly around him quickly overwhelming him. Once he had bottomed out, he paused and held himself inside her.

"Alright, go ahead, but start slow, please," she requested, and he nodded. He slowly dragged himself almost fully out of her, feeling her walls loosen up the slightest as he did, before pressing in again, building a slow rhythm. Maribelle moaned as she hugged one of the pillows, the feelings of being fucked like this different than other ways they had tried. Lissa laid down on the bed next to her, leaning in to kiss her cheek with each thrust from Lon’qu.

"Oh yes, please, keep going! A little faster, if you can."

Again he obliged the woman carrying his baby, thankful for getting the okay to increase his speed. He closed his eyes as he once again picked up his speed, feeling Maribelle’s inner walls instantly clench harder around his shaft as he did.

"Mm, that’s good, Lon’qu," she moaned, closing her eyes and hugging her pillow tighter. "Just like that!"

Lon’qu continued, quickly finding himself nearing the edge fast despite his previous climax. He dug his fingers into her hips, making her cry out a bit between moans. Maribelle unhooked her hands from her pillow and brought one up and under her between her legs, locating her clit and starting to rub it as Lon’qu continued fucking her, the powerful combination pushing her to the edge and making her cry out.

"I’m g-gonna- oh, Lon’qu, I’m coming!"

The moans and whimpers that followed from her helped push him to his final peak as well, and they came together. Forcing himself inside of her as deep as he could, he leaned over her as he came inside her, grasping her hips and throwing his head back at the powerful climax. Maribelle screamed into the pillow, her body rocked with pleasure.

After what felt like forever, the pair finally came down, panting and gasping together, faces both flushed, but satisfied.

"My, that was amazing," Maribelle panted, shivering with the aftershocks, but savoring the feeling of his dick still half-hard inside of her.

"It was," Lon’qu sighed, enjoying the last few shivers as well, and the feeling of Maribelle’s tight inner walls still unconsciously clenching around his cock. "Do you feel anything?"

"Nothing that would seem to signify labor," she said with a sigh. "But my satisfaction makes up for that."

"I can’t help but agree with you there, Maribelle," Lon’qu said, as he pulled back out of her. Maribelle shifted herself so she was laying on her side, her belly still supported by the pillows she’d been laying on. She sighed and brought a hand up to her belly, rubbing a spot gently.

"I guess my little one isn’t quite ready yet," she said, as Lissa snuggled up to her. Maribelle took her into her arms, kissing the top of her head. "Your son is still number one around here."

Lissa giggled, nodding. "I should probably go check on him, make sure he’s still sleeping."

She kissed Maribelle’s chest before wiggling out of her grasp. She rolled off the bed and pulled on her robe, quickly making herself seem decent to do her task, despite all that had just gone down. Once she was out of the room, Maribelle looked to Lon’qu, who was also pulling his shorts back on and attempting to get decent.

"One more round, while it’s just us?" she asked, and he quickly abandoned his clothes to take her up on that. Kneeling on the bed, he invited her on top, and she quickly climbed up, slumping back onto him.

"Just like how you got me pregnant," she remarked, rocking her hips. Her nether lips brushed the tip of his cock, and he couldn’t resist grasping her hips and pressing into her, her groaning as he did. She held herself steady as she pushed down, taking him fully into her until she was sitting on his dick.

The mood was quickly ruined however, when a sharp pain shot through her and she felt something give within her. Crying out and pulling up quickly, she recognized the sign from when it had happened to her girlfriend nine months ago.

"On second thought, maybe we need to change some plans around," she said, wincing. He nodded in agreement, the pair of them moving as quick (but careful) as possible, avoiding the large wet spot on the bed.

"I’ll get Lissa, you get yourself ready," he said, and she nodded. He left the room, and Maribelle took a deep breath, holding herself against the bed with one hand, supporting her belly with the other.

"What timing, little one," she said. She grabbed the clothes she’d been wearing before they had started from the edge of the bed, carefully dressing herself. Once dressed, she left the room to meet back up with Lissa, Lon’qu, and the baby, off to relive the same thing they had gone through less than a year ago. This time around, it wasn’t even as long of a wait.

In the end, the mission had worked successfully.

* * *

thanks for reading if you made it this far! and now with that itch scratched, it’s back to work on those other projects~


End file.
